Black Blood Sisters
by Feyadora Chances
Summary: This is not the story! the new story is titiled under Fey Kwoolon or pure blood!
1. messed up night

Ok ppls Second Chapter... plez give me reviews and ideas and suggustions or else ill have WRITERS BLOCK and that is bad ... DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN BLACK BLOOD BROTHERS NOR DO I WISH TO ...(lots of trouble there)

Cain sighed as he looked at me. I looked back at him. I could tell he was trying to figure out how he was going to tell me what I wanted to know. "Fey...I..." I stood up ... I felt someones presence near by and could tell it was not a good presence. "Um... Cain"  
"yeah"  
"I think someone is evesdroping on our conversation" Cain stood up and was quiet "..." Cain took off his long trench coat and told me to put it on. I did as I was told. " Follow me." I followed Cain. We walked all the way to his appt. which was more then 9 blocks away. When we reached his building, he took out his card key and unlocked the door. He held the door open for me. I went to the stairs and started to walk up the nine flights up to his appartment. I stoped after the first flight to see he was not there. "Typical" I said to no one in particualr. Cain took the elevator. Like he always did. I never liked to take the elevators. I only took the elevators if there was no stairs. When I reached the 9th floor I headed tword his room. He left a note. It said: Fey Meet me at the roof top but not before you take a shower and put on some clothes tht dont have blood on them - Cain. "Well Thats nice of him... Only Problem is ... where is the key..." I looked under the mat he had outside his door and found yet another note. This time in french "Le cle est dans le jacket" ... I thought about that for a moment... "The key is in... the jacket... what jacket." I looked down... then hit my self in the forehead. "Duh me!" i looked in the pockets of the trench coat and at last found the key. I put the key in the lock and unlocked the door. I walked into the appartment and closed the door behind me then locked it. I took off the trench coat and put it on the coat hook behind the door. When I walked into my room I saw Cain had painted it yet agian. This time it was dark purple. I walked over to my dresser and after much difculty I found a pair of jeans and t- shirt that still fit me. I walked in to the bath room and took a much needed shower.  
END OF 2ND CHAPTER lol welll i need ideas ppls plez send me ur ideas!! CUZ I HAVES A WRITERS BLOCK almost... 


	2. Say What?

Hello peeps. 3rd chapter!! lots of ppls said my chapters were rlly short so this one is going to be long... I hope. DISCLAMER: I DONT OWN NATA OF BLACK BLOOD BROTHERS. OR NATA ABOUT ANY OTHER ANIME SHOW THAT MIGHT APPEAR IN THIS CHAPTER.

I got out of the shower and put on the clothes I had manged to find in my room. Brushed my hair and put my towel in the basket. I walked out of the bathroom and headed twords the front door. I grabed the appartment key, opened the door and walked out of the appartment closing the door behind me. I was walking down the hall not watching where I was going when I suddnely bumped into someone. I fell down, as did he.

"Oh im so sorry. excuess me." I said blushing "Oh no please that entairly my fault." The stranger said getting up. I looked up. He had black hair that was half over his face and half sticking up. He had dark brown eyes and was wearing a black tee- shirt and long jeans. Suddnly I saw he had extended his hand out to help me up. I took his hand and he brought me up. "I dont think I caught your name" he said. I noticed he had a brittish accent. "Oh my name... it's Fey... Feyadora."I said extending my arm for a hand shake. He caught the gesture and shaked my hand. " My name is Austin. Pleasure to meet you." He said. "Um yeah same to you" I said.

I looked at my watch. "Oh I um ... better get going." I said "Yeah me to..." I started to walk down the hall when he called me. "Hey Fey." I stoped. "Yeah"  
"Um... would you like to go out sometime... like to a movie and stuff"  
I looked at him. Then smiled. "Shure. I live in appartment 8 on this floor. You?" "Oh um ... appartment 6 on this floor too"  
"Cool then ill see you around. Later." I said "Okay bye." He said back. He turned around and headed to where ever he was going before we had bumped into each other. I turned around and headed back for the stairs.

When I got to the top I saw that Cain was waiting for me. He was sitting on the ledge of the roof. I walked over quiltly and attempted to kick him. He jumped up and caught my foot, then let go of it. I fell.

"Damit. I can never seem to get you." I said rubbing my head. I stood up and sat down on the ledge leaning against the railing that kept us from falling off. Cain laughed. "Fey... you have to be way better than that to get me." "I know, I know"  
"You have to be smart..." "...Cunning and strong." I said with him.

We were silent for a moment. The silence was broken when he spoke. "So... You would like to know why you are suddnely a black blood..." I stared at him. "A...what??" He laughed. "What do they teach you in school??" "Um lets see here... pig latin, german, chinese, korien, jap, the usual" I replyed sarcastily. Cain laughed harder.

"So" I said. "What excataly is a Black blood." I asked Cain looked at me. "A black blood is another name that us vampires call ourselfs. It doesn't excataly scare people eather." He said simply. "So if I am correct. You are a vampire and turned me so I would not die right." I said. "Eh, Somewhat yes. "

"Okay that's cool. But why did you never tell me that before." I asked. "Tell you what." "That you were a vampire?" I replyed. "Well. I didn't tell you because it was for your own saftey. And I didn't want you to go around the whole world saying that your uncle was a vampire. Its bad enough that most of us have to live in the Special Zone and most people are not confortable around people who work with us or who are related to vampires." "Ok." I said. "I have one more question"  
"Shoot" He said.  
"What is the Special Zone"  
"The Special Zone is a place for vampires to stay. Some humans stay there to. Some humans who live there dont work for the company. Most of the humans there work for the Order of The Coffin Company. In order to get into the special zone, a human who lives in the special zone and knows who you are can invite you in. Its to make shure that kowloon children dont get in"  
"Okay cool"  
"I know you are probally wondering who or what the kowloon children are. Right"  
"Yeah... How'd you guess"  
"Call it instint. Any way the Kowloon Children are a race of vampire that are not at all good. When they bite their victims, the victims turn into a kowloon child. Kowloon Children want to destory our race and the human race so that only they are left. Thats what the leaders of the houses at the Special zone have come up with"  
"So... why dont you live in the Special Zone.?" I asked.  
"That is a story we will save for another time. But for now I think it is best if we go to bed. Its very late." Cain said. I looked at my watch and saw that it was 3:00am. "You got that right uncle." We both got up and walked down the stairs to his appartment. When we got to the elevator I actually got in it. I was to tired to take the stairs. As soon as we got in to the appartment I went to bed and fell asleep. Not knowing that tomorrow was going to be another big day...

END OF CHAPTER 3

Well ppls this is a long chapter. In my view any way :) And ppls send me reviews on this chapter and what you would like to see happen in the next one! I just might take your advice.! 


	3. Memory lane memory lame

I woke up the next morning bright and early. I quietly got up and walked to the balcony door. I opened the door slowly so I would not wake my uncle up. As I walked outside I leaned against the railing. I started to think of my whole life up till now.

First my parents died in a tragic car accident. I was only three at the time and was with my uncle Cain beating his but at chess. Although im pretty sure he was letting me win.

When my parents died Cain tired to raise me but he often had important business meetings to attend to. So that's when he decided I should stay with a family who would take the time to pay attention to me and stuff like that. So that's when I started to live with foster families. But I never stayed long in each house. I don't know why but it was like where ever I went bad luck would follow me. Or so I thought till I learned it was just my magic abilities that I could not control. My last foster house was the Silverstons. A rich family who really wanted a child. They tried there best as they could to raise me and to make me happy. I kinda even liked them. But they went to a lot of formal dinners and stuff like that. So I would have to tag along just so I would not cause the butler Walter or the cook any trouble. It was always so boring and I just could not take it any more. So I left one night without them noticing. And I came to my uncles house. That same night I got turned into a vampire. And now here I was. It was only a day ago that most of the events happened. Suddenly I remembered that I forgot a lot of stuff at the Silverstons. Not just my cloths but my pet cat. Well make it my very big cat. Fang.

I would have to go back today to get my stuff and to retrieve Fang. Fang is my 1 year old black panther I got for my birthday from Cain about a year and a half ago. I sighed as I stepped back into the living room. I walked over to the kitchen and started to cook breakfast. In less than 10 minutes into my cooking Cain woke up and came into the kitchen and sat down at the breakfast bar. "Morning Uncle!! Did you have a nice sleep?" I said cheerfully. "How... how can you be so cheerful this early in the morning Fey..." Cain said with a yawn. "Easy. Its called im happy to be here" I said and with that I held a plate over to Cain. "Order up 2 eggs, 2 tost 3 slices of bacon and 1 sauage." "Thanks." Cain said taking the plate. I finished cooking my breakfast then started to eat it. Cain got up and got me some juice as well as him. I started to drink the juice.. it wasnt juice at all. It was blood. "WHAT THE FRIG CAIN!!" Cain started to laugh. "Fey its only a little blood. Besides you're gona need all the strength you can get." I contuined to eat and drink. After breakfast I got dressed. I sliped on a pair of black jeans, purple shirt and my favorite pair of sunglasses. "Hey Uncle. We gota go to the silverstons." "What for?" he asked. "To get my stuff and get Fang away from that hell house there." Cain smiled. "Hell house. It was really that bad." Cain said. I looked at him. "What do you think it was heaven?" I replied "All right then well just head to the garage across the street and collect my motor cycle there. " "Okay then ill just go talk to Gaberilla in the mean time. If she is on". I walked over to the computer and logged into Then clicked on her proflie and started to chat with her.

-Now entering Chat FeySoFarAway

-Now Entering Chat GabbyGabbers

FeySoFarAway: Heya gabby wat up??

GabbyGabbers: Um Airplanes??

FeySoFarAway: XP That not what i ment.

GabbyGabbers: Lol i know um noting much but the sound of driping rain on my window pain.

FeySoFarAway: I wish we had rain. All we gettin here in manhattin is SUN SUN AND MORE SUN. ITS KILLING ME

GabbyGabbers: Lol ill trade your sun for my rain.

FeySoFarAway: I wish i could but that is up to fate to decide.

GabbyGabbers: True True

FeysoFarAway: ... I have to go :( Talk to u later kay

GabbyGabbers: Ill still be here :)

-FeysofarAway has left the chat.

I got up from the computer and walked to the door. Cain was right behind me. We went downstairs and crossed the street to the garage. We walked into the parking lot of the place when a one of the garage doors opened and a tall slim man walked out of the door. He had short red hair and wore a touque on top of his head. He had on a black sweater with a vest on top of it.(touque is a type of winter hat). When he saw Cain he smiled. "Hello Cain.". Cain nodded in response. "Im here for my bike Zelman." Zelman looked a bit nervous but he covered it up quickly. "Oh. Your bike. It's um..." I walked over to the second garage door and opened it. Inside were the remains of Cain's bike. Cain face was that of pure rage. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY BIKE YOU FLAME HEAD!" "I kinda got in to an accident." Zelman said scratching the back of his head. "Well your either going to fix it or get me a new one red eye." I looked at the bike. "Cain there is no way in heaven that anyone can fix this. Its beyond repair." Cain sighed. "Well then lend me the keys to your Mazda MX5." "Um yeah about the Mazda... hehe..."

_**... TO BE CONTINUED**_


	4. Zelman's New and Used Car Rental

Hehe, sorry ppls for leaving you like that in the last chapter. I just wanted to get it up so fast and I did not have any idea on what was to come next. Oh and I▓m also sorry for not putting this thing that I always write at the top, and bottom. Once again that was because I just wanted to get that chapter up. DAM ME AND MY PATIENCE... lol any way without further ado ON TO THE STORY D

⌠The Mazda isn▓t exactly presentable at the moment.■ Zelman replied. ⌠Zelman are you really that desperate as to not lend me your car. It▓s only fair that I can, seeing as you destroyed my motorcycle.■ Cain said. Zelman look as if he was about to argue but then sighed. ⌠Fine you can take the Mazda. Under one condition,■ ⌠And what might that be.■ ⌠You can not repaint it.■ ⌠Fine what ever.■ Zelman tossed us the keys to his Mazda MX5. Cain and I started to walk away. When we got to the car Cain laughed. ⌠He really thinks I will drive his Mazda in this condition.■ I looked at the car. It looked as if a bunch of teens had, had a party and spray painted the car like crazy. I had to admit that Zelman did a pretty good job.  
⌠Fey I need you to keep Zelman busy for me okay. For instance annoy him. Okay?■ Cain told me. I smiled at that as did he, because annoying people was my specialty. ⌠Roger Cap▓n.■ I said still smiling. And I did a solder solute. ⌠Fey. Now you▓re annoying me.■ ⌠Sorry cap▓n.■ and with that I turned around and started to run towards Zelman▓s New and used Car rental office. I found him sleeping on a chair. I was just about to think on how to annoy him when suddenly his hat came of his head and into my hands. As soon as the hat was removed of his head he opened his eyes and glared at me. Oh boy. I thought. This is one person you never want to wake up in the middle of his sleep. ⌠Fey what are you doing with my hat?■ He asked me impatiently. ⌠Um... I don▓t really know.■ ⌠Well then give me back my hat.■ I could tell already that I was ticking him off ⌠Um... Can I say no??■ ⌠No■ he said. ⌠No?!■ I replied. ⌠Yes.■ He said back sounding annoyed. ⌠Yes aw thank you for the wonder full hat Zelman.■ As soon as I said that I knew I had hit his pressure point. He got up and walked over to me. ⌠Fey, Just give me the dam hat already.■ He snapped, all of a sudden I was no longer standing in front of Zelman but I was sitting on top of the stair railing that led upstairs. ⌠How▓d I get up here?■ I wondered aloud. Zelman was behind me in a matter of seconds. ⌠Fey give me back my hat.■ Suddenly I touched him on the arm with my finger and somehow sent an electrical current through his body. Not a strong one but strong enough to get him madder than before. He stood there shocked. I seized that moment and jumped from the railing and landed on one knee on the ground. I quickly got up to both my feet and ran for the nearest car that was being showcased in his building. I ran underneath the car and waited watched Zelman come out of his trance like state. He scanned the room for a while then walked down the stairs and headed toward the car that I was hiding under. I watched his foot steps looming closer to the car. When he reached the car he bent down on one knee and looked under the car at me. ⌠Hello there.■ I said. ⌠Nice day isn▓t it.■ I could see that he was getting annoyed with me. ⌠Fey would you kindly get out from underneath the car and give me back my hat?■ Zelman asked me in a very angry tone. ⌠I could get out of the car but giving you your hat is another thing■. I said as I was slowly edging my way toward the other side of the car. I reached the end and got up on to my feet. Zelman walked toward me. I quickly ran and jumped over the secretary desk and went under it. A few seconds later Zelman was on top of the desk looking down at me. ⌠Hello, once again Zelman. Gawd we just have to stop meeting each other like this.■ ⌠Fey just give me the dam hat.■ I ran out from underneath the desk and toward the door. I looked back to see if Zelman was following me when suddenly I bumped into someone. I fell down on the floor as did she. ⌠Would you watch where you are going?■ The other person snapped. ⌠Sorry about that┘■ I got up and as I did so Cain arrived in front of the building. With the Mazda newly painted black and the convertible top open. ⌠Well it▓s time I take my leave.■ I said. I threw the hat at the girl I had bumped into and headed toward the door. ⌠Uncle Zelman, what was that girl doing here?■ the girl asked. All Zelman managed to say was; ⌠They were just here to borrow my Mazda. That▓s all CiCi.■ I headed out side and jumped into the front passenger seat and buckled up my seat belt. Cain stepped on the gas and we headed towards the Silverston▓s mansion.

That▓s all for this chapter ppls. It may seem short to you guys and gals out there but for me it▓s a lot. ┘ What should happen next week?? I don▓t know but I would like some suggestions ppls. Next chapter is where I will introduce Fey▓s pet.

For a picture of the Mazda click on the link or copy and past thank you all.

/NewCarBuyersGuide2007/photos/2007/Mazda/MX-5 Miata/Convertible/2006MazdaMX5ext1.jpg 


	5. Gifted Gifts and Magical Myths

Hello my loyal reviewers. Who barley wrote any reviews at all but all the same So in this chapter I am going to introduce Fey's pet. Oh and this is Chapter is dedicated to my very favorite friend CI-CI DOOM!! WHO WOULD NOT STOP BUGGING ME UNTIL I GOT THIS CHAPTER DONE! Im like Shigure and she is like the editor. I hate deadlines and I love to annoy my editor with my numerous mistakes, and not making the deadlines:D. That's all I'm going to say for now so I do not spoil this chapter before you even begin to read it. So now with out further ado let the story begin. DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN ANY ANIME AT ALL!! But if I did grins evilly it would be very... mysterious. Lol

Chapter 6

Gifted Gifts and Magic Myths

I told Cain where to go to get to the Silverston's house. He could not remember the way there seeing as he had only gone there once to drop me off. When we stopped in front of the house the butler Walter was waiting for us. Walter was the family's butler for a long time. I jumped out of the front seat and stared around at the place. Not much had changed since I had been gone. Well I was only gone for a day or was it two? "Good afternoon Miss. Fey and Mr. Cain." Walter said bowing at me and Cain in turn. "Same to you Walter" I said. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance Walter." Cain said. I rolled my eyes. Why did Cain always have to be so formal? "Hey Walter where is Fang?" I asked. "Most likely in the back gardens miss." "Thanks Walter." I started to head toward the side of the house that had the gate when Cain spoke to me. "Fey why don't we get your stuff first then Fang?" I stopped and turned around. "Uncle do you really think I care about my stuff?" Cain laughed a little. "Well I guess that is a no Walter would you be so kind as to lead me to Fey's room?" "Very well. But the master would like to have a word with you first." I started back to the garden. I turned around and saw Cain follow Walter into the house. I walked backwards into the gate and fell over because someone had unlatched it. I fell backwards and landed on my butt. "Ouch." I got to my feet and continued to walk down the twisting stone path that lead to the garden. When I finally got to the garden I walked around and found Fang preening herself in the sun. "Hey Fang" I said. The Black Panther lifted her head and looked at me. "Merow" responded fang. As if to say. What took you so long to get here? I walked over to her and sat beside her on a rock. "Did you miss me girl?" "More than you know" I jumped. Had I just heard Fang speak or was it my imagination. Fang looked a bit surprised also. "Fang did I did you? What's going on here!?" "I don't know but you sure look different than when I last saw you." I stared at Fang. I had just heard her talk again. "Um Fey you gonna talk to me or what?" 'Well' I thought. 'I think I am finally going insane. Oh well I might talk to Fang.' "Well Fang I am different than last time. Cuz I'm not exactly human. Try Vampire?" "So that means you're like your uncle now." Fang asked. "I guess". Fang and I continued to talk to each other.

"Fey why are you talking to your self?" Cain asked me. I jumped. Cain had come so quietly. "I'm not talking to my self. I'm talking to Fang." Fang looked at Cain as if to say 'Yeah she is talking to me got a problem with that.' Cain looked from me to Fang and back to me again. "You mean you understand what Fang is telling you." "Pretty much yah." "Congrats Fey." I looked at Cain puzzled. "Congrats on what?"

"You can under stand what the animals say."

"You mean I'm like Dr. Doolittle?" Cain laughed. "I guess you could say that."

"Oh man. I hope I don't get any house calls."

"Don't worry Fey that won't happen."

"Good."

'Fey can we go now? I'm kinda bored of being here.' Fang told me.

"Uncle, Can we go home. Fang is bored here as well as me."

"Sure. Your suitcases are already in the trunk of the Mazda, and I Have already talked with Mr. Silverston."

"Eh... I hope you don't mind me asking but... um what was the talk about..."

"Fey you know I was going to tell you any way. It was just about if you ever wanted to go back. Or if you would like to visit they would be more than welcome. Oh... and they also gave you something it is in the car. And I also have something to give to you."

"MmmKay. But can we please go now. I really want to go home almost as much as Fang... okay maybe not as much as Fang seeing as she was stuck here for a day." Fang looked at me and said. ' Yah think. This place was hell without you. They made me sleep outside.' "Come on lets go already." Fang and I brushed past Cain and ran for the car. It suddenly hit me. How where we going to fit a Panther and 2 other people in a small 2 seater Mazda. Having Fang sit on me was out of the question. Cain appeared beside me. "Hmm seems like we have a passenger problem. Not enough seats." Cain looked at his watch. "Yah no duh..." "And the answer to that problem is going to be solved in 1 minute." Just as Cain finished speaking the sound of a motorcycle could be heard from the end of the driveway. The sound was coming closer and closer. I walked to go see what was coming when the bike suddenly shot right past me and skidded to a stop beside Cain. Covering him with dust. The rider lifted the black helmet of his head. It was Zelman Clock! "Ah Zelman you made it right on time! Surprisingly for once." Zelman ignored the comment and got of the bike. "Well the bike is delivered. There you go I am now not in your debt. Well time to go. Um... Cain would you mind teleporting me back to the garage?" "Sure but then you owe me once more." "Fine, Fine then." Zelman took his cell phone out of his pocket and then called someone. "Plan failed. Yup." Zelman said into the cell phone then he closed the phone. "Well I have business here to attend to here any way. See you later Fey and Cain." and with that he left. "Okay then... what was that all about." I asked Cain. Cain just looked at me and smiled. "You don't know what day it is today do you??"

"Um... no... not really. Why?"

"Its July 23... Happy Birthday Fey." I looked at him. I had totally forgotten that it was my birthday. "Fey this motorbike is for you." I looked at the bike. It was a black 2006 Yamaha YZF-R1. "Cain. One slight problem. I don't have a driver licence yet. And how do you know if I know how to drive this and follow the rules of the road etc..?" "Fey I got the driver licence right here" Cain pulled out a card from his pocket. It had my picture on it and all the necessary information. I wondered how he had gotten my picture. "Here you go. And I already know you have experience. From the arcade, which you go to a lot when you skip school and driving your friends bike." I looked at Cain astonished. "How do know about all this stuff." "Let's just say I have my sources." "Okay then... Well then thanks I guess." "Oh and here is a present from Mr. Silverston." Cain walked over to the Mazda and produced a long shoulder sheath that held a long silver sword." Mr. Silverston thought this might come in handy. And he also had you take classes if I'm not mistaken. You were pretty good from what I hear." Cain handed me the sheath with the sword, I took it and unsheathed the sword. The designs on it were beautiful. Inscribed on the sword was my name _Feyadora Warlock. _In Japanese old writing. The handle was custom made seeing as it fitted perfectly in my hand. I sheathed the sword. "That was really kind of him. But how would I exactly put this on?" Cain snapped his fingers and the sheath was instantly on me. With the sword in the back. "Okay that was cool can you teach me that?" "Mmm sure maybe later. Any way didn't you want to get home?" "Right" I said. I took out an elastic from my jean pocket and put it in my hair. I put on the black helmet and got onto the bike. I lifted the viser so I could see. "Fang hop in the car with Uncle. There just ain't no room for you on this bike girl. 'Yes Fey. I just hope he doesn't put on the old country crap.' I laughed at that as Fang jumped daintily into the front passenger seat. "Uncle can you please not put on country music. Or else Fang is going to rip off your head."

"I don't plan to any way. Now you can lead the way back home." Cain was already in the Mazda. "Sure." I closed the viser on the helmet and started the bike. I kicked the kick stand back and headed down the long driveway that lead to the main road with Cain following me. The wind was blowing my long purple hair behind me. Like a flag in the wind.

I lead the way back to Cain's house. We got there in no time with me leading the way and taking shortcuts. We parked the car and the bike in the apartments parking lot. "Um Cain... Is there any spell I can use to make sure my bike doesn't get hijacked?" I asked getting of my bike and taking of my helmet. "As a matter of fact there is. Just say the words _defedo altomatreero_." "Um okay. _defedo altomatreero." _The bike glowed red then was normal. Cain got out of the Mazda and walked over to the bike. He put his hand on it then took it of as soon as he had put it on. "Ouch." he said. I looked at his hand. It was burned. "Okay. Well it works for me." I said. "Come on Fang lets go have some Ramon." Mmm noodles. I thought to my self. Fang jumped out of the Mazda and was by my side. I started to walk away when Cain called me. "Fey aren't you going to help me bring in your stuff. And Fang can help too." Fang glared at Cain. "Come on Fang. We'll get have some Ramon as soon as we finish bringing in my suitcases." I walked over to the Mazda with Fang. The trunk was open. I grabbed a tote bag and gave it to Fang who took it with her mouth. I grabbed my other suitcase and put it on the concrete floor. I took the handle and began to wheel it to the apartment. Cain had my other matching black suitcase. We got into the apartment. I put my suitcases in my room. I started to unpack them. Fang was lying down on my bed. Cain walked in. "Fey there are a few reasons why you have that sword." I jumped. "Uncle do you always have to scare me." Cain smiled. "Yup. Anyway. The reason why you have that sword is because of the Kowloon Children. Especially one in particular. Her name is Cassandra Jill Warlock. She is of the same blood line as us. I used to work with her but then she turned on us all at the company. I have reason to believe that she might come after you. She has long black hair and pale skin. She usually dresses in black." "Okay cool." I said. Know I knew the reason why I had the sword...

END OF CHAPTER!!

Well my peeps that was one long chapter for me. 3 pages on Word perfect 10 in font size 12!! This might be my longest chapter yet. So what do you think of this chapter?? PLEZ SEND ME REVIEWS!! Oh and um... should I have Austin appear in the next chapter with Fey?? Please tell me!!


	6. A Walk Through The Dog Park

Hello ppls

Hello ppls! Well here is Chapter 7! I get lots of reviews from my friends at school. Cuz I bring them the story to read on my USB. Can't exactly do that with people who live in Costa Rica or China now can I. Lol. DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN BLACK BLOOD BROTHERS!! But I do own my character Fey and her pet Fang!! Fey and fang are a part of this writers imagination... WITH OUT FURTHER ADO LET THE STORY BEGIN!

Chapter 7

A Walk through the Dog Park

I had just finished putting my clothes back in the drawers. I check my watch. It was only 1:00pm. "Fang how bout we go for a walk?" I asked her. 'If it means I get to stretch my legs. Then yes I'll be happy to.' "I take that as a yes." I grabbed Fang's leash from my dresser top. "Come on Fang." I clipped the leash to Fangs black collar that matched her fur color. Fang jumped of the bed and followed me into the living room where Cain was talking on the phone. "Uncle, Fang and I are going out side to the park." "Okay. Make sure you have your sword." "I know Uncle it's right here." I said pointing to my back. I walked to the front door, opened it and walked out with Fang. I headed toward the elevator since I had Fang with me. As the door opened Austin walked out then jumped back hitting his head on the elevator door that had just closed, when he saw Fang. "Oh my gosh. Austin are you okay?" I walked over to him and helped him up. Fang meanwhile was sitting down by the elevator. "Um yah I'm okay... I just thought you had a real panther for a while." He said looking at Fang.

"Oh you mean Fang. Yeah Fang is a real Panther." Austin's face went a bit pale.

"Oh don't worry about Fang. She wouldn't hurt a fly."

'Yes I would hurt a fly Fey... If it was food' Fang said. I ignored her.

"Austin its okay. I got Fang from my uncle. I guess you could say Fang is a house cat at heart."

"Oh okay..." replied Austin.

"Anyway I was headed toward the dog park. Wanna come with?" "Sure. I guess. I got nothing better to do anyway" he said. We got into the elevator. Fang sat down in the corner of the elevator and I pushed the button that lead down to the lobby. "Hey what's that on your back?" Austin asked me pointing to the sword on my back.

"It's a sword I got from my last foster house the Silverstons." "Mmkay so what is it for." "I'll tell you at the park" as soon as I had finished speaking, the elevator doors opened up and we walked out. Most of the people in the lobby were scared of fang. Well who wouldn't be. If you just walked into the building and saw a 1 year old fully grown panther what would you do? Austin and I talked to each other about what schools we went to, (we both went to Lawford High School last year) and what career we were going to follow. Stuff like that. When we got to the dog park I let Fang lose to run around. Meanwhile I told Austin about my life up to the point where I was running with Cain. When suddenly Fang came bounding up to me.

'Fey! Quick. The lady master Cain spoke about is here!' I looked at Fang.

"Where is she?"

'Entrance of the park.'

"Um... Fey what's the matter." My face had gone pale. There standing 10 feet away from me was Cassandra Jill Warlock. Yup. The Black Snake in the Flesh.

"Austin take this please" I handed the leash to Austin and clipped the other end to Fang, all the while keeping my eyes on Cassa who was moving her way in my direction. "Fang go and hide." with that Fang took off, pulling Austin with her.

"So at last we meet Feyadora Warlock." Cassa said. "Descendant of Morgan the Witch's blood line, controller of the four elements, and hide hand, and shape shifter... oh and god daughter of Cain Warlock." Cassa finished with a sneer. I stared at Cassa then snapped out of the trance. So this is Cassa... hmmm. I had an idea. "Mmm riiight." I replied back at her. "Why you little BRAT DO YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE TALKING TO!" My plan was working. "I suppose you are Cassandra Jill Warlock. Kowloon child yata yata yata..." Casa smiled. I could see her teeth. Wow they were way bigger than Cain and mine. Not far away Austin was watching this whole thing. "Got that right Brat. Now tell me what happens when a Kowloon bites a human or vampire." Cassa asked me. "Hmm I'm not really sure." "Would you like me to show you?" Cassa said stepping closer to me. "Nah I'll pass." I stepped back. "Well too bad cuz you are going to see anyway." Cassa lunged at me. I sidestepped at the last second and watched her slam into the bench. "Ouch that had to hurt." I ran for where Austin and Fang were hiding. I figured Cassa would be out cold for a minute or two. "Quick we have to go now!" I grabbed Austin's hand then started to run. "Fang Go ahead and tell Uncle got it." 'Sure Fey if he will understand me.' Fang ran ahead of us. "Fey mind telling me what's going on" Austin said. "Yeah one minute..." I spotted the library and ran into it. As soon as we had got in the library I slowed to a walk. "Follow me." I told Austin. We went to the far corner of the library on the top floor. "Fey please tell me what's going on." Austin asked sitting on the window seal. "Well lets see here, I'm a Vampire and Cassa that lady back there is one too. Except that Cassa is a Kowloon and all Kowloons are evil. There plan is to take over the whole world and frankly we can't let that happen. They can turn you just by biting you. While us normal Vampires don't turn you by biting you. While normal Vampires such as myslef and Cain need to put some of our blood in you in order for you to turn. Most vampires do this by biting their lip, then kissing you. This is called the Kiss of Darkness. Cain and I are both Vampires. We are of Morgan the Witch's Blood line. As is Cassa. But she betrayed us." "Okay so… you're like 100 years old or something." "Hell no" I laughed. "I only got turned um 2 or 3 days ago." "So how old are you?" "I'm only 18." "Okay… um I think she is coming back." Austin said pointing out of the window at a figure walking toward the Library. It was Cassa alright. "Damn how'd she find out? Come on we have to get out of here." I grabbed Austin's hand and pulled him toward the door that led to the stairs. I grabbed the door with my free hand and turned the knob. It was locked. "Damn." I pulled on the door and it broke off its hinges. "Oups" I sad sarcastically. I ran up the stairs and ran to the edge of the roof with Austin still trailing behind. I let go of Austin's hand and peered over the edge of the roof, Austin gasped and pulled me back. "What the Hell Austin, I'm only trying to see if my uncle Cain is there" I said. "Oh sorry, I thought you were going to fall off." Austin said scratching the back of his head. I got down on my knees again and peered over the edge of the roof once more. I looked around and finally spotted Cain looking at me from behind a tree. He had Fang with him. 'Fey, Master Cain wants you to jump.' "What! You've gotta be kidding me." "What's the matter Fey" "Oh nothing. My uncle just wants us to jump." "He's Crazy." "No he's not but…" I had not even finished my sentence when Cassa suddenly appeared on the roof. "There you are." "SHIT!" I grabbed Austin's hand and pulled him off the building with me. "WHAT THE HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLL" Austin screamed all the way down. Cain was slowing our decent down, but it was still a little fast. As soon as we reached the ground I ran toward the tree where Cain was waiting for us. "your bike's just around the corner, head to the apartment and wait for me there or if I can't show up then you can expect Fang to be there" instructed Cain "right uncle" I said saluting him "don't start Fey" warned Cain. He tossed me my keys, and with that he and Fang ran to the library to take care of Cassa. "Come on Austin you heard the man." "Right." We ran toward my bike. I got the two helmets that were hanging on the handle bar. I tosses the black helmet with the grey viser to Austin and put on my black helmet with the black viser. I got on the bike and started it. "You coming?" I asked Austin. He put on his helmet then got on the bike awkwardly. "What you never rode a bike before?" I asked him. "Um... no." "Well then hold on tight." I felt Austin's grip tightened around my waist. "We'll go on the count of three. Okay." "Mmm sure." "1, 2..." I stepped on the gas and went flying down the street. "Whoa." Austin said griping me tighter. I laughed. "This is sooo fun." "For you maybe but for me..." I curved a sharp right then headed toward the parking lot that was across from the apartment. I parked in the first lot, took the keys out of the ignition slot and waited for Austin to climb off. I laughed as he took his first step off. "Seriously... you need to ride more often." "With you in a time like this I'll have to reconsider." I got off the bike and took off my helmet. "Hey you like video games?" "Yeah" "Good" I ran off toward the building with Austin running after me. I took the stairs up while Austin waited for the elevator. I ran up the flights of stairs and arrived at the 9th floor at the same time as Austin. "Welcome to game central." I said opening the door to the apartment. I then walked to the other room and opened the door to reveal a big screen T.V and all the game systems you can think of. "Sweet" Said Austin amazed. "Guitar Hero On tour?" I asked him holding up two Guitars. "Rock on Fey" I laughed. We played Guitar Hero waiting for Fang or Cain to show up.

ONE HOUR LATER...

I heard a knocking on the door and to see who it was. I opened the door and found Cain there. He looked a bit tired. "So cap'n, how went the fight?" "Fey please don't..." He went over to the couch and sat down on it. "Damn Cassa... Fey listen I've got to go to Japan to the Special Zone. Something has come up and I can't bring you with me. You'll have to continue your training at my friends place, Kroe. He lives in the north with the Dark princess of the north. AKA Sei's sister." "Mmm… Can I bring Fang?" "No it's way to cold there for her, but you'll have to bring Austin with you seeing as she knows him already." "Damn… and here I thought I might be able to stay in my apartment which I had just got." "Well you can if you want to be turned into a Kowloon." "Never mind then." said Austin shuddering at the thought. "Well then let's pack our bags." I said shooting my fist into the air. "Why are you so happy Fey." Asked Cain. "I'm finally going on a plane" "Hey my dad owns a private jet company. Mabye we can borrow one from him." "Really" i said. "Yup I'll go call him while im packing my bags." "Okay" and with that I marched to my room to pack.


End file.
